Secrets Hidden From Us
by GoldenMyth
Summary: There have been many secrets and mysteries within the barrier of Death City, and when an old acquaintance of the Shinigami himself arrives, the truth will be revealed. Spoilers for The Enchantress and Soul Eater!
1. Death, Death, and More Death

I don't own Soul Eater or The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel!

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night, and the dark sky blanketed Death City. A long, solitary figure walked through the stone-paved streets. Well, he wasn't really alone...

"K-Kid!" the voice of Liz Thompson wailed. There was a metallic clang following after her complaints. "Why are out here at night?! There could be g-ghosts!" she whined.

Death the Kid sighed heavily and clenched the two desert eagles in his hands. "Liz, we are fully capable of defending ourselves in our own city. And we are ordered to escort an accomplice of Father's," he explained. He too was weary, and didn't enjoy being out so late. But even without saying so it was obvious that this person was important.

Two images materialized in the metal of the twin pistols, but neither were of any reflection. The two blond-haired girls _were_ the weapons in the Shinigami's grasp.

A giggle rang out from the grinning girl with rosy cheeks. "Why does Lord Death need to see him?" she asked happily, unlike her older sister shivering in fear. Kid opened his mouth to answer her, but then he stopped in his tracks.

"I... I don't know, Patti. I'm not even sure who this person is. He might not even be human." He frowned. It wasn't like Lord Death to leave the details so vague. Everything he understood about this stranger was from hidden messages and body language.

Liz looked dejected and her bottom lip jutted out. "Y-Yeah. That doesn't help. What if this guy's really a-"  
"We're here," Kid interrupted. They were at the edge of the city, facing a vast landscape of desert past the invisible forcefield that was made of Lord Death's soul. "Father told me he would not keep us waiting. He'd arrive exactly at 10:00 P.M. It is 9:58." He suddenly burst into tears.

A frown spread over Liz's face. "What is it this time?" she muttered.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, Death the Kid squinted in an attempt to keep watch to the person he was meant to meet with. His eyes were instantly blurred with more moist tears though. "H-He said ten, Liz. Not eight. Why couldn't he meet us at exactly 8 P.M.?!" he sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Do you prefer the number eight over ten?"

Kid nodded vigorously, his mood brightened at the chance to declare his passion for symmetry. "Why yes. Eight is a symmetrical number, whether it's cut in half horizontally or vertically. This number is in balance. I strive to make this world completely symmetrical, so it can be in balance. Balance is the key to perfection." He smirked proudly at the end of his speech.

His smile fell when the voice spoke again. "I disagree. I have seen many things. And perfection is not one of them. There have been hundreds - No, thousands of civilizations who wanted to be perfect, and they all failed. It takes a lot more than symmetry to make the world a utopia." Kid looked to up glare at the person, but a single glance made him speechless. Liz screamed, petrified in fear. Beside her Patti gnashed her teeth with wide eyes at the mysterious figure in front of them on the other side of the border. Kid stepped back and aimed his pistols at the humanoid shape hidden under a black leather cloak. Under the dark hood, a scarf was wrapped around the lower half of his face, leaving only shockingly bright blue eyes visible. But what really had them stunned, was a metal hook in the place of his left hand.

For at least three minutes the three kids stared at the man blankly, until he shook his head with a chuckle. "Well? Am I allowed in or not? I really do not wish to enter the 'Oasis of the Desert' without permission. But then again, Lord Death himself is waiting for me." He waited for Kid to blink twice and nod his head before stepping through the invisible barrier. Kid narrowed his eyes at the way he went through. It was as if he could _see_ Shinigami's soul.

Kid shook his head to himself. It was probably his imagination. He cleared his throat awkwardly and held out his right hand. "My name is Death the Kid. I am the son of Lord Death. Erm, welcome to Death City..."

The man gave a firm shake before he let go. "I am Marethyu. It is an honor to be here." He bowed his head. They both headed to the Death Weapon Meister Academy without another word spoken. The Thompson sisters stayed silent, in case the man didn't understand the concept of weapons and meisters.

"So, Marethyu," Kid started. He received from Marethyu a tilt of his head. "I don't mean to pry, but may I ask about your... hook?" He gestured to the curved metal that substituted figure's hand.

Marethyu lifted the hook and rotated his arm, letting it glint in the moonlight. "This? I lost my hand a long time ago, and I had it replaced with this hook. There have been occasions when people offered to make it into a silver or golden glove, but I've grown fond of it being in his form. It's nothing I haven't gotten used to." Kid shook his head slightly, his lips pressed together in a firm line. "What is it?"

"...That's not what I meant. What I wanted to ask was..." Liquid streamed from his eyes again and he clasped his hands - And the guns - together in a begging postion. "PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!" he wailed. Marethyu smacked his right hand over his face.

* * *

"I do apologize for Kid's behavior." Shinigami AKA Lord Death clapped his large white hands, sweatdropping. He and Marethyu sat across from each other at a table in the Death Room. "After all, I have kept my word and never spoken about you until this day."

Even though he couldn't see Marethyu's face as he nodded, it was obvious that he was smiling under his scarf. "Yes, and I thank you for that. It's been a while, Shinigami." His tone took to a more playful one as he noted, "I recall you wearing a much more... menacing mask, than this one. Did this occur after you had a child?"

Shinigami laughed. "No, no. I've worn this mask ever since I started the school, actually. You haven't changed a bit since the last time we met. When you helped me form the Eight Powerful Warriors." At his last remark his eyes became half-circles. "I still find it unusual about how you never appear to age. No offense."

Marethyu chuckled. "None taken. But you know what they say. A magician never reveals his secrets," he responded.

"Ah, yes..." He paused for a moment. "Ah, so what do you think of my son? He is actually named after you, _Death_," he said, emphasizing the word Death.

Almost in a sheepish manner, the man looked away. "I see you haven't forgotten my name's meaning. Do not forget that your name is practically the same as mine." He turned to face the death god again. "Your son is responsible and loyal, and it seems to me that he has much potential as a Shinigami of your ranking. He never gives up with what he believes in, and that's what keeps him strong. However... I don't think he likes me. At all."

"Is that so?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid. Your son has a horrible temper, especially when I made a snarky comment or two. And it only miffed him even more when I avoided his gunshots. I also have to keep one eye open at all times if I want to keep my other hand!" This made both of them laugh, loosening any tension that had formed. "But I believe the friendly conversation must end. Honestly, Shinigami. Don't be so nervous. My request isn't at all as frightening as you think."

The god relaxed his stiff shoulders and nodded. "Very well. What is it you have to say to me?" he said tentatively.

If it was possible, his blue eyes appeared to become brighter than before. "I would like to be a student at your academy."

This suddent statement floored Shinigami. "W-What?" he stuttered, completely confused. He figured that Marethyu would fit in much better as a professor, as not even he knew the age of the man known throughout time as Death.

"There is something I must do, and my best option is to enroll in this school. But I am infamous among those... not human, and I would be found out if I taught here as a profession. It is a simple spell to give myself a younger appearance. No strings are being pulled." Shinigami still stared at Marethyu, wary of the situation. Even though Shinigami was a grim reaper, the death in front of him was infinitely more powerful than himself. "Come on, Shinigami. You do owe me a favor," Marethyu prodded, switching to a language not used since 800 years prior.

Reluctantly, the death god bowed his head in defeat. "All right. I'll have some students show you around tomorrow," he said in the same language.

Marethyu nodded, clearly content with his answer. "Thank you. That will be all, Lord Death." With that said, the hook-handed man stood and left the Death Room. He strode through the halls of DWMA until he reached the exit. Without saying a word he pushed open the doors...

And exited as 15-year-old Josh Newman.

* * *

Uh oh. Not another crossover. There's a story behind this, involving me and my Soul Eater-loving friend. She should know who she is...

**Me: I pair historical figures together!**

**Friend: P: I jokingly pair my friends at school.**

**Me: Historical people pairings are better. I just don't know who to pair Death with… (I meant Marethyu) I'll just find someone for him at the last book.**

**Friend: YOU HAVE SOUL EATER MANGAS? 8D**

**Me: What?**

And that's how this was born. Enjoy the random!


	2. New Perspectives

Maka Albarn stood in front of the Mission Bulletin, looking for an assignment she and her partner could do. "Hmm... _Twin Kishin Killers_ in the Seattle, Washington area... Another _Monster Attack_ in Tokyo, Japan... _Death City Disappearances_..." A frowned tugged at her lips. "That's strange. People are vanishing before dawn without a trace?"

Behind her, Soul Eater Evans walked up, his hands shoved in his pockets. "You haven't heard? It's been happening for a couple weeks now. That's why the streets are always empty at night. Not even Lord Death knows what's going on." Maka turned to face her childhood friend. "You wanna check that out?" Maka tapped her index finger on her right cheek in thought.

"I don't know. I'm curious and all about it, but I'd rather know just what we're up against. This might not even be anything serious. And besides, we already have something else to do." Soul blinked, and then gave a toothy smirk.

"Right. The new kids. I forgot we have to show them around. How uncool of me." He closed his eyes and Maka stifled a laugh. "We better find them before something happens to them."

A voice behind them sounded from behind the duo, making them jump. "We already found you, it seems." Two students came up to the bulletin boards.

One was a blond-haired boy with bright blue eyes, wearing a black dress shirt and a yellow arm band around his left upper arm. His light-shaded jeans were dirty and worn, and his white sneakers had definitely seen better days. "You were taking too long. So we went looking for you guys." When he finished he closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm Josh Newman. This here is my weapon partner. Right now he's Randall Duras. Say hi, Randall."

The lemon-eyed teen gave a timid nod and smiled at the other pair. "Hello..." His chestnut brown hair was long and matted, ending at his shoulders. He was dressed far more strangely than his partner: A chain mail shirt that starts under his chin and goes down to his waist, a pair of ragged gray pants, a chain belt with arcane symbols dangling from it, and steel-toed boots. Brown leather gloves covered his hands tightly. He was a few inches shorter than his friend, who was tall enough to be a high school football player.

Soul chuckled and muttered something under his breath. Then he reached his hand out towards Randall. "Hey, no need to be shy. Name's Soul Eater. My meister here is Maka Albarn." For a moment Randall hesitated, glancing at his partner. At Josh's nod he gripped Soul's hand with both of his and shook it rapidly. At the same time, Maka looked at Josh suspiciously.

"Right now he's Randall? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Waving a nonchalant hand, Josh replied, "It's nothing big. He has dissociative identity disorder." Randall released the scythe and grinned. Soul raised his eyebrow. "Multi personality disorder. Randall has three other selves in one body."

"It's not bad really. It actually gives Josh and me the upper hand when we fight," Randall chirped.

Maka and Soul were silent. They kept blank stares at the two in front of them. Fidgeting, Randall gave his partner a terrified look. "Did I say something wrong?"

Josh frowned. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. They probably never met anyone with multiple personalities. It's all good." He turned to smile at Maka and Soul. "So, are you showing us around or not?"

* * *

The next day after class, Josh was challenged. By none other than Black Star.

"...What?"

"That's right! I, the great Black Star, am going to defeat you without breaking a sweat! Nobody takes the spotlight from me!" As always, the assassin's shouts gained the attention of nearby students. An audience formed quickly around Black Star, Tsubaki, Josh, and his partner. Today Randall was instead Fain Young. All that changed was his now-chocolate brown hair, his cheery hunter green eyes, and his personality.

Grinning widely, Fain nudged Josh with his elbow. "We can take him! Come on! It's not like we're gonna hurt him!" he whispered. Josh frowned.

"I don't know..."

Black Star smirked. "What, too _afraid_ to face against me?" Josh twitched.

To the side, Maka glanced beside her at Death the Kid. "Do you think we should stop them?" she asked.

Kid was livid with anger. "No, Maka. For you see..." He jabbed an accusing finger at Josh. Or to be more precise, his dark green arm band. "That guy only has an arm band around ONE of his arms! He deserves every beating he can get for that!" Maka shook her head and Soul rolled his eyes. Liz sighed heavily, while Patty laughed at everyone's expense.

"Fine. I'll take you on. Fain?" The brunette perked up and glowed a shade of dark green. His shape morphed into that of a polished stone sword about twenty inches long, with intricate gold and green patterns at the hilt. The sword perched firmly in Josh's hands.

By then Tsubaki had transformed into a silver kusarigama*. Letting out a yell of "YAHOO!", Black Star came rushing at Josh, who kicked away the weapon with his foot. The assassin merely used the other blade to strike. Even though it shouldn't have been possible, Josh's sword swung out to block Black Star's blow. "What?!" They both remained in that position, pushing against each other's blades.

"How did he do that?" Maka gasped.

Next to her, Kid frowned and changed the subject. "Maka, use your Soul Perception. There's something off about Josh and Fain here."

Maka narrowed her eyes, trying to identify the two's souls out of many. She quickly found a matching pair. A hyper green soul and a gold one that seemed to be struggling to stay in existence. Strange. She'd have to ask Josh about that later. The green soul looked like it was attached to the gold one, and as the golden soul was smaller than a normal soul, Fain's was unnaturally large. They pulsed in size, growing and shrinking to keep balance. "That's weird. It's like part of Josh's soul is being controlled by Fain's," she observed.

Then Josh abruptly leapt a few feet back and looked toward the main doors. "Professor Stein!" he yelped. Everyone followed his gaze in time to see the mad scientist tip over on his chair. A number of the students sweatdropped.

Fain transformed to his human form and ran over to Stein to help him get his chair back up. "Hey Professor! Did you see me and Josh sparring? Didja didja didja?" he chattered. Stein smirked and twisted the large screw jammed into his skull.

Recovering from the spar they barely had, Josh smiled at Black Star and held out his hand. "I don't think we've met in person yet. My name's Josh. My partner has four personalities, but today he's Fain."

The assassin laughed. "I'm Black Star! One day I will surpass God!" The chain scythe shifted forms again.

"Hi. I'm Tsubaki!" she said quietly.

Once Stein had gotten Fain to shut his mouth for at least three seconds, he turned to Josh and held out a sheet of paper. "Here. I found a first mission for you and your Demon Weapon. It shouldn't be too hard for you two." Frowning, the boy took the page and read over it. The match was obviously over, so the crowd had long-since left.

"I never asked for you to do this," he muttered.

Stein nodded. "Well, yes. But Lord Death ordered me to do this." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Might you know why?"

As Fain returned to his partner's side, Josh shook his head. "I have no clue. But..." He glanced back down at the assignment. "Since Lord Death apparently wants us to, I guess we'll take on this mission." He cracked a smile. Fain giggled.

"Oh. Also, Soul and Maka are coming with you." The remaining kids - Josh, Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their weapons - looked confused.

"What? Why?" Soul grumbled. "It's not cool having to babysit some kids." Fain pouted and Josh glared at him.

The scientist shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're just supposed to make sure they stay out of trouble. Lord Death gave me little to no details about this. You're on your own." With that, he wheeled back inside on his chair.

Maka sighed, rubbing her hand on her head. "We might as well do it. Lord Death wants us to do it, after all." Soul nodded curtly. Josh and Fain agreed as well.

Kid patted Maka's shoulder and grinned. "It's probably just a kishin egg to take care of. It can't take too long."

"Yeah! If it was given to the newbie instead of me, it must be super easy!" Laughing, Black Star ran off to do who knows what. Loyal as always, Tsubaki followed him. Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters left as well.

Pointing in a certain direction, Josh started heading that way. "The assignment says that the kishin egg is in that area. Come on." He and the others left the academy to find the potential kishin threat.

* * *

A neat, business-like man slumped to the ground, his head smashed in and bloody. It was a gruesome death.

Looming over the limp corpse, the killer known as Clubbing Tom snickered. His appearance was that of a homeless man's, with dirty clothes, unkempt hair with a bushy beard, and lanky composition. But his eyes lacked pupils, leaving just whites, and a bulky club made of stone was pressed in his grubby hands.

After a few seconds, a glowing blue substance separated itself from the body. A soul. Reaching his hand out, Tom gripped at the soul and greedily shoved it into his mouth. He loved the taste of human souls...

"Clubbing Tom, huh? I wonder why he's called 'Clubbing'." The voice of a human boy. Tom perked up and focused on the four petite figures walking around the bend.

One of them, a blond boy, narrowed his eyes. "I think we're about to find out," he mumbled. The girl stared at the corpse of the murderer's victim, and the boy next to her looked grim. "Fain, can you take over?"

Beside him, the grinning kid nodded. "Okay, Josh!" Fain started to glow like a green soul and became a stone sword. Josh gripped the hilt and held it in front of him. This wouldn't take long. Clubbing Tom vanished from where he stood to appear at the boy's blind spot.

"Look out!" cried the girl, even though she knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Rather than crushing bones and organs, the killer's weapon was stopped. Josh had met the club with his blade, even though it should have been impossible. He smirked.

"Don't underestimate us," he said to the soul-consuming human. Then he struck. The creature screeched as he dodged the sword's blow, but Josh abruptly dropped and swung his leg out. The killer crashed unceremoniously in a heap. Josh kicked away the crude club and closed his eyes.

Taking control, Fain aimed his point at the evil human. His hysteric giggle was the last thing Clubbing Tom heard.

"That was amazing, Josh!" Maka gasped. Fain had transformed back to his human self and consumed the kishin egg soul.

Soul smirked, agreeing with his partner. "You were really cool fighting that guy." Josh didn't respond. "You okay, man?"

Suddenly, the meister's knees buckled. He fell to the ground, his face shadowed in the night. His partner glanced at him worriedly. Maka looked over at Soul, who shrugged. He was just as confused as she was.

Then a sound caught their attention again. It sounded like a strangled whimper. They both turned back to see something wet hit the pavement. Josh was crying.

Confused and concerned, Maka knelt down to wrap the boy in a hug. "What's wrong, Josh? Were you hurt?" The blond shook his head. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't break down in public. Even if he and his friends were the only people around. "What is it then? Please, tell us."

"The... The kishin..." he rasped out. "I killed them..."

Soul was unsure what to say about that. "You're crying because you killed that thing? Look, he would have killed a lot of other innocent people if-"

"That's not it." Fain gently removed Maka's arms from Josh's shoulders. He then slid his arms around his meister, helping him stand. "Josh isn't crying for the kishin egg. That's not it at all. Instead he mourns for the human life lost with it." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

This thought stunned the other two. Maka frowned. "We never really thought about that," she admitted. She always thought about preventing a kishin's creation, and never even wondered; what about the human inside? They stood in absolute silence, save for Josh's racking sobs.

* * *

*Kusarigama is Tsubaki's chain scythe.

Does anyone know the right way to spell Kishin? Because I think I may not be spelling it right.


End file.
